smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Barabbas (Glovey Story)/Part 1
All the Smurfs are seen taking their seats as the spotlight appears on Actor Smurf yet again. Actor: Thank you all for coming today. All of us on stage hope you enjoy our performance. We all worked very hard on it. And now, for today’s performance titled “Barabbas.” Harmony begins to play his bugle as Actor walks off the stage. Actor quickly takes the bugle away and the curtains open. The scenery appears to be that of ancient Jerusalem under the control of Rome, with many Smurfs as a mob. Other Smurfs appear as Roman soldiers with Papa Smurf in the middle dressed in a white toga with sandals. Many of the Smurfs all approach Papa Smurf and they begin to whisper to him at the same time. Papa Smurf: Ah yes. The holiday is coming. I’m familiar with the custom. Very well… Bring the prisoner out. The soldiers salute then run off into a dungeon and find Hefty Smurf sleeping in a pile of hay. He appears to be wearing a dirty old tunic with sandals. He also appears to be wearing a beard as part of his costume. They start to kick him to wake him up. Hefty: Alright, alright! I’m awake! Huh? What’s going on here? Papa Smurf comes down as the Smurfs grab Hefty. Papa Smurf: Bring him up next to the other one. Hefty is taken next to another figure that is hard to identify. A big bright light is put on the figure. Not even the audience can identify the actor. Papa Smurf: What will it be then? Jesus of Nazareth? Or… Jesus Barabbas. Soon the mob begins to cheer the name “Barabbas.” Papa Smurf: I shall ask once more. This man, Jesus of Nazareth! Or, Barabbas? The mob continues to chant for Hefty’s character. The Roman soldiers unchain Hefty and push him away. “Alright then. You’re free, now get the Smurf outta here!” Hefty: Easy, easy! I’m going! As Hefty Smurf walks away, he looks back at the bright figure who took his place of death. He then made his eyes big when he heard the crowd chant the word, “Crucify him!” Hefty: Eeesh! Who was that man…? Bah! Who cares. I’m free. It’s all that matters. Hefty then runs through the crowds and runs into a big house with lots of laughter and screams. Many Smurfs are seen drinking from big mugs as they cheer to him entering. “There’s that old rascal! Barrabas is back! Look who came back from the dead! But how?” Hefty: Alright you bums. So it was like this. Pilate called me out to stand next to some man from Nazareth. It’s part of the holiday or something. The crowds chose me. “Hooray for Barabbas! All hail Jesus Barabbas! Barabbas! Barabbas!” The familiar chant is heard again. He is then crowned by Claire with a fruit basket. He then looks out the window and squints his eyes and sees some laughing Smurfs carrying a crown of thorns. He then stops to think, then he laughs as he is given a broom. Claire: Here is your scepter, King Barabbas. I am at your service, your highness. Hefty: Ah, yes. By the way Sara, where is Rachel? Claire: Bah! That traitor changed and took off. She’s not one of us anymore. Hefty: What?! My Rachel is gone? Claire: She decided to follow the preaching of some new guy. Smurfette then walks into the bar and everyone gets quiet. Claire: Well, well… look who’s here? Hey, Rachel. Look who’s here? The old devil has been asking for you. Hefty smiles and grabs Smurfette’s hands. He tries to kiss her, but she pulls away quickly. Smurfette: Let me go, Barabbas. I am not the same anymore. Hefty: What’s the matter? Aren’t you glad to see me alive? Smurfette: Do you know who is being killed in your place? Hefty: Oh, so you would’ve rather have me dead, IS THAT IT?! Smurfette covers her face and runs into a room as everyone else laughs. Hefty chases after her. Hefty: Rachel? Tell me what is the matter. Smurfette: They’re killing an innocent man. The son of God. Hefty gets quiet and raises an eyebrow. Hefty: That’s too bad…. Maybe God should look out for his own people… And you can look after me! He then pulls Smurfette and begins to kiss her cheeks and hand up to her arms, as she struggles to get free. Smurfette: Let me go, Barabbas! I am not the same. Hefty finally lets go of her. He then lays down next to her as he holds her hand. It soon gets very quiet as it begins to get very windy and dark. Hefty gets up and notices the darkness. Hefty: Hey! What’s going on?! Rachel? Am I blind? I can’t see! Rachel talk to me! Smurfette gets away into the corner of the room as she begins to pray and cry. Hefty runs out to see his bar buddies. They are seen looking out the window with very little light is seen. The light appeared to be coming from the same figure again, who was now being put to death. Hefty runs outside to witness what was going on. He runs up the hill as people scream in terror as they recognize him as a former criminal. He runs up and sees the figure being crucified. He sees many crying at his feet while some Romans appear to be laughing and gambling. “Forgive them father… for they know not what they are doing…” Hefty hears the man speak as the darkness increases with earthquakes. The man is finally speared and appears to be dead. He is then taken away by soldiers. Hefty can’t help but look guilty as he looks down. He then runs back to his bar friends to find Smurfette. Hefty: Where is Rachel? Rachel: I’m leaving Barabbas. My master will return in three days. I heard and I believe… Smurfette then runs away and slams the door. Claire: Oh forget her Barabbas. Let’s say I show you a better night than she ever could. Hefty then takes a bottle and begins to drink as he pulls Claire into a room. The curtains close and open again. Hefty is seen lying awake with a bored look on his face. Claire is seen next to him asleep. Hefty: How long has it been? Claire yawns as she speaks. Claire: Two days. Hefty: Two days… Hefty then puts on his tunic and shoes on. He then kicks the bed, waking up Claire. Hefty: Hey! Two and today makes three! Bah… Hefty gets annoyed as Claire ignores him. He walks outside and sees everyone normal, as if nothing had occurred. He overhears some men mention the man who was killed in his place. He gets close to try and listen. “Is it true? Yes, Mary said she saw him walk out. Shhh! Not so loud! Where’s Peter?” The man make signals and enter a small little house where they are seen running and entering quickly. Hefty follows a trail and finds Smurfette next to an open cave. Smurfette: Barabbas! He’s not dead. You must believe! Hefty: Yeah, I heard. He “rose from the dead” as part of a miracle. You think I would believe such stories. Smurfette: It’s not a lie. God opened the tomb. Hefty: God? You saw him do it? You saw God come down and move the rock? Smurfette: It was a divine light. It was some force that moved the rock. I couldn’t see right. I was too astonished. Hefty begins to laugh as Smurfette cries and tries to explain. Smurfette: He had many followers besides me. If you ask others who saw him, I’m certain you will believe! Hefty: We’ll just see about that then… Hefty walks away chuckling as he heads back into town. He remembers seeing the cloaked men hide in a small house. He runs quickly and opens the door and finds the scared Smurfs. “It’s him. What’s he doing here?” Hefty: Alright! Where is it? Come on, where did you hide the body? “We didn’t take the body. He rose. He’s here. He’s coming.” Hefty: Tell me. Come on? What are you afraid of? Aksel: That’s right. What Are we afraid of? Aksel comes from behind the other Smurfs with a serious face. He is seen sewing together a net. Aksel: Our master is indeed alive and we did nothing to his body. Hefty tries to speak but can’t help but to notice Aksel sewing his net. Hefty: What’s your name anyways? Aksel: I am Simon Peter. We know who you are… Barabbas. Hefty: Why are you sewing that net anyways? There’s isn’t a body close here to fish. Aksel: My master made a joke with me. He said I would always be his fisherman, but my fish would be men. Hefty: A fisher of man? Aksel: Indeed. But it was a serious joke. But you’re not here for jokes. You don’t believe he has resurrected. Hefty: Obviously. It’s not possible. Once you die, that’s it. Aksel: Really? He did bring back a man from the dead. In fact, he is here with us right now. I can take you to him so you may speak to him. Aksel walks upstairs and takes Hefty to a room and leaves him there. Aksel: Lazarus, could you come down please? We have a guest who wishes to question you. He will be with you shortly. Aksel leaves as Hefty sits on a stool. Eventually, Grandpa Smurf is seen coming out. Hefty: Are you Lazarus? Grandpa is seen coughing as he sits down gently. Grandpa: Yes. I hear you wanted to ask me a question about the master? Hefty: Actually, I wanted to ask you about death. Grandpa: Death… Hefty: Death. Well, what is it? Tell me what this uh… about your experience? Well what is it? Grandpa: Nobody has ever asked me about this before. You’re the first one. Death is… It’s nothing. Hefty: Nothing? Grandpa: Nothing. It’s like life. Hefty: I do not understand. Grandpa: It’s hard to explain to someone who has never experienced it. It’s as if somebody tries to explain life to an unborn child. It’s… nothing. But I will tell you since we are both alive that life really isn’t nothing. He then grabs some bread and parts it. He then hands one piece to Hefty as his hand shakes. Grandpa: Eat… The curtains then close and open again. Hefty is seen with his bar friends laughing and drinking happily. Hefty: That’s the lesson everyone! Love one another! We’ll show them that we know how it’s done. Hefty then pulls Claire, who appears to be dizzy as she laughs. Hefty: Let’s show them how it’s done. Claire is seen laughing and hiccupping as she gets carried away by a dizzy Hefty Smurf. He then drops her as she laughs and falls asleep. He then gets annoyed and kicks her, to which she responds by laughing and then snores loudly, signaling her sleep. Hefty wanders around the city dizzy and talking to himself. Hefty: I get to live! I am the king! I am alive! You can’t kill me! Look at me! LOOK AT ME! Hefty finally finds a big crowd listening to Smurfette speak. Smurfette: That is why we must all be ready. We must all believe in his teachings of love. Everyone can be saved. Old, young, men, women, children, healthy or ill. Hefty: Bah! Don’t listen to this woman. She’s nothing but trouble! Everyone turns around as Hefty comes to ruin the preachings. Smurfette: And what do you know, Barabbas? What do you know about life and how precious it is? Hefty: Bah… Hefty waves his hand to ignore Smurfette as he drinks more from his bottle. Soon, many of those who were in the crowd begin to side with Hefty. “He’s right! We could get in deep trouble for this. What would the priests think? They could have us all stoned to death!” Smurfette: I’ll show you all that everyone can be saved. I’m going to preach to the lepers next. We will all be washed with fire from the sky. Farewell. “She’s going into the lepers den! Somebody stop her! She’ll spread the disease and kill us all! Soon, Smurfs dressed as high priest guards arrive and handcuff Smurfette and they take her away. Hefty: Rachel! You take your Smurfing hands off of her! Hefty is hit on the head and is left unconscious. Soon, a big crowd is seen cheering and laughing as Smurfette waits in the center. She is then hit with a rock on the face. Many rocks then begin to fly at her until she falls to the ground. The night becomes day and Hefty wakes up. He shakes his head and runs around screaming the name Rachel. But she was gone. He ends up finding the spot where she was stoned. Only dry blood remained. He was now miserable. He wandered the down depressed. Hefty: They’re not going to get away with this. They have no idea who they just got involved with… It’s time for payback. Hefty wanders away and enters the wilderness, where he notices from far away more of his familiar men. He overhears some of them speak terrible things about him. “That Barabbas is a joke. We don’t need to take any orders from him anymore. I agree. I say we take him out by surprise. Yeah right, you’re too scared of him. Shhh! Here he comes now.” Hefty walks in calmly to join his friends as they all eat from a fire. Hefty then cuts some fruit and begins t chew it softly. He then stands up and punches the faces of those who were trying to overthrow him. He ends up sending them away. They run away and jump off to a lake. The others cheer as he smiles. Hefty: There. What’s done is done. Are you men interested in assaulting the high priests? I am certain they carry a lot of loot. The Smurfs nod in agreement and follow Hefty behind a bush where they await the high priests to show up. Once they come, all the Smurfs join Hefty in beating up the guards and priests as they take the sacks of gold. Hefty recognizes one of them as the one who had taken Smurfette away. Hefty: You monster! They call me killer but you….!! I’ll get you the same way you got her! Hefty chases down a guard and begins to throw rocks at him until he falls down. Hefty begins to cry as he continues to throw rocks. Hefty: You took her from me! You took her from me…! He is then stopped as someone grabs his hand. He sees his men take off as they disappear in the distance. He turns his head to see all the Smurfs in Roman uniforms as they tie his hands up and take him away. He is taken back to the familiar palace again. “Pilate would like to have a word with you, scum.” Hefty: Let go of me, vermin!” Papa Smurf is seen entering the room again with an angry and disappointed face. Papa Smurf: Perhaps the people were wrong in choosing you to be free. Must I explain to you the laws of treason in this state? Do you need to be reminded about stealing and killing? Hefty: Do you? Pilate: What are you saying mongrel? The guards begin to beat Hefty to the ground. Papa Smurf: Enough! Let him speak. Hefty: You and I… we’re not so different. We have both killed and robbed many. The difference between you and me is that you were born in a high class family with many values. I came from a screaming woman who cursed me before passing away. Papa Smurf: Unfortunately for you Barrabas, my killings were for the better making of Rome and the emperor. Your deeds however show no meaning to us. You will have to be punished by some way. And according to these laws, prisoners who had been absolved by the Jewish holiday cannot be put back in trial or even a death sentence. Hefty: Oh… You can’t kill me…. Papa Smurf: Hmph. That would be an ease for you, wouldn’t it? I sentence you to work in the Sulfur mines in Sicily for the rest of your life. Hefty: I can’t die… That’s it huh… I can’t die. Yes! Yes! I can’t die! He died in my place. The death has been paid! That light… that wasn’t light! And the darkness, that wasn’t darkness! That was life… That was life! Papa Smurf: Take him away! I don’t want to see this mad man anymore. Hefty: You cannot kill me! He took my death! You cannot kill me! You’re all stinking fish. He’s fishing for stinking fish! Hefty is yet again put in chains by the Roman Smurfs. He is taken with many other prisoners. They are all seen traveling through the desert as they make way for the city of Sicily. There, all the prisoners can be seen working inside the darkness. He lines up with the others as they are given medallions to wear. Hefty looks at his. Hefty: Who’s the god? Grouchy: Tiberius Claudius Nero. You have the privilege of being his property. Move along now! Hefty is then released and chained again from his leg, to another prisoner. He is seen working as the years go by. Each time, he gets a different prisoner to work with him as they die or get too old. Grouchy finally brings his a new younger prisoner, played by Handy Smurf. Handy appears to also be wearing a fake beard with a tunic and sandals. They are chained together by Grouchy yet again as he whips them to get back to work. Grouchy: Hey, you should listen to this one. He’s been here for years. He knows how to live forever through this underworld. Grouchy leaves as Hefty and Handy try to get to their sport. Handy: How long have you been here? Let me see your disk. Handy pulls onto Hefty’s disk and gets shocked. Handy: Tiberius? That was so many years ago… In a different world. Smurf to [[Barabbas/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Barabbas chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Christian stories